Haircut
by Darke-Faerie
Summary: Chuuya's fed up with the state of Dazai's hair so he spends the evening trying to fix it, with some uhh distractions along the way. PWP


Hello! So, this started with the idea of Dazai reacting to scissors on his neck during a haircut and it just sorta went downhill from there. I also seem to have come full circle as the very first fic I wrote with sex in (way back in 2010) also involved a shower… (on my ffn account if anyone is uhh brave enough to read that lol)

Placement – Hmm I guess after season 3? In my happy make believe land where there's nothing too bad going on and the Mafia/ADA can work in harmony-ish. They've been together long enough to be happy and at ease at the others apartment but haven't quite got to the living together stage.

"I've had enough" Chuuya announced to Dazai, who until that moment had been happily relaxing on the settee of Chuuya's apartment, he was comfortable enough to remove his bandages. Both the Mafia and ADA had had a busy month on a joint case and everyone had been given a well-deserved weekend off.

"What? I replaced it!"

"I meant your hair, but what exactly did you break?" A slight tone of menace in his voice

"Nothing to worry about chibi, I replaced it, you have expensive tastes" he grimaced, that one Whiskey glass had cost him almost an entire months wage (he did have more than enough money squirrelled away from his Mafia days, but he was hoping to use that on a home for him and Chuuya one day)

"And what exactly is wrong with my hair?!"

"Well for one, it's too long"

"Chuuya has long hair," he pouted

"Which is cut and conditioned regularly," he ran a hand through Dazai's hair, holding out the ends to inspect them, "I mean, when was the last time you even cut this birds nest?"

"Hmm a year? It grows so slowly I'm not paying for a teeny tiny trim"

Chuuya pulled Dazai up from the settee,

"Kitchen, now." As they walked Chuuya explained, "Ane-san made me take hairdressing classes after she saw me trying to cut my fringe with a knife. I found the classes quite relaxing, although I only do Ane-san's hair."

Using his ability, he floated to the top shelf of a kitchen cupboard, grabbing the sharp hairdressing scissors he had hidden from Dazai, he didn't mention suicide as much as he used to, and the scissors would probably come under 'too painful' but he didn't quite trust him. He had some sectioning clips and a comb on the kitchen counter, left from a hurried morning earlier in the week. He turned the mixer tap on waiting till it was a pleasant temperature,

"Come here and bend over so I can wet your hair."

Dazai complied, whatever comment he had for Chuuya was lost to the sink. Happy his hair was wet enough, Chuuya grabbed a towel from a drawer, squeezing the excess moisture out, handing Dazai the comb,

"I'm not having you whinge when I hit a knot" he explained as he pulled a chair over to where they were. "Sit." He started sectioning Dazai's hair, "you're being awfully quiet Dazai"

"I'm.." he yawned "too tired. Also, those scissors look very sharp and I've seen how quickly you can take someone out with a blade."

Chuuya smirked "Good choice. Your hair is that bad I'm going to cut it to your chin, okay?"

"But my neck will be so cold Chuuya-chan!" he pouted

"Just use more bandages,"

Chuuya pulled the hair taut making the first cut, scissor blade dragging across Dazai's bare neck.

Dazai groaned.

Chuuya had to resist the urge to stab him, he was doing something helpful damnit and all Dazai could do was groan. He took the next cut Dazai shivered and groaned, Chuuya paused was that more of a moan that groan? He closed the scissors and slowly dragged them across the back of Dazai's neck again. Yep, definitely a moan,

"Are, are you enjoying this Dazai?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know what Chuuya's talking about" he tried and failed to sound innocent, he changed the subject "I'm getting cold, hurry up."

"Fine" if that was the game Dazai wanted to play, Chuuya would break him before he was done. He carried on cutting, letting down sections of hair as he went, Dazai quietly moaning, trying to keep Chuuya from hearing him. As he started on the final layer Dazai started fidgeting, Chuuya grabbed his wrist, whispering in his ear

"I didn't think you were enjoying it _that _much Dazai…" as his other hand reached around to stroke Dazai's half hard cock. Dazai could only moan in response.

"I'm nearly done, so if you can behave for five more minutes, maybe we can have some fun in the shower…?"

"Please."

Chuuya moved around to face Dazai,

"I promise I'll be quick, I just need to trim your fringe. Close your eyes" Chuuya quickly snipped Dazai's fringe, grateful he had taken to cutting it when Dazai was asleep, when it got too long and unruly it reminded him of their dark teenage years.

"Done!" he quickly kissed Dazai before moving to get the brush and pan. "Clean up the floor, and put your clothes in the washer, I don't need hair all around my apartment," Chuuya instructed as he quickly undressed, "I'll go start the shower."

Chuuya made his way into the bathroom, grabbing a shower cap to keep his hair dry, Dazai had bought him a beautiful tacky sequined leopard print one, it ruined the minimalist look he had gone for, but it was useful. He had spent the afternoon pampering himself with face and hair masks after his busy month, so the shower was more for Dazai.

He pressed the non-slip bathmat onto the floor of the bath, he had wanted a free-standing bath and separate shower but he had had to compromise with a shower over bath as the rest of the apartment was perfect. The small bath had its good points though, it was too small for Dazai to join him, but the perfect size for him.

Searching through all the bottles on his counter he picked a shampoo suited to Dazai's hair type and grabbed the pot of fancy deep conditioner. He turned on the shower and got in.

He heard the bathroom door shut as Dazai joined him, greeting him with a kiss,

"This is better chibi, it's nice and warm in here." He ran a hand through his hair, pouting "Chuuya-chan's balded me!"

"I did not! You'll get used to it"

"Hmmph" he moved to grab the shampoo bottle, but Chuuya beat him to it,

"I'll do it, get on your knees." Chuuya instructed him

Dazai run his hands down Chuuya's torso before settling in front of him, kissing the tip of Chuuya's cock,

"I meant the other way Dazai," he moaned as Dazai took his rapidly hardening cock in his mouth. Chuuya ran his hands through Dazai's hair, "But I guess this'll work"

He quickly lathered up the shampoo in Dazai's hair as Dazai kissed and sucked his cock, slowly teasing Chuuya, careful not to bring him too close to the edge.

Dazai moaned at the feeling of Chuuya's hands, gently moving in his hair. He was usually much rougher with Dazai but he seemed to be enjoying the gentleness more. He was starting to understand why Dazai never got a haircut, if _this _was the way he reacted to someone touching his hair. He rinsed the shampoo out, quickly giving it a second wash as Dazai's hands started to roam, squeezing his ass.

"Hurry up, I want to fuck you Chuuya" he whined

"My turn tonight is it? Let me put some conditioner on and we can begin" he smirked.

Chuuya opened the pot of deep conditioner slathering it in Dazai's hair. He slapped away Dazai's hand which had tried to sneak into the pot.

"You dare use that 10,000 Yen conditioner as lube and you will _not_ be leaving this bathroom alive" he threatened. "I mean the lube is right behind you Dazai."

"You're no fun Chuuya," he grumbled as he reached behind to grab the lube, squeezing some out on to his fingers, teasing Chuuya's entrance before inserting a finger, earning a gasp from him. He quickly added more fingers, grazing Chuuya's prostate, they were both too tired and wound up from a month of stolen kisses and quick moments whenever they happened to have a spare five minutes.

Satisfied that Chuuya was prepared enough Dazai, slowly got up from his position, kissing up Chuuya's body, finishing with a sloppy kiss to his lips.

"Hands on the wall"

Chuuya quickly complied sticking his ass out to tease Dazai. Dazai poured some lube onto his neglected cock, not bothering with a condom as they had both been tested after an awkward and slightly drunk conversation where they realised they didn't want to be with anyone else.

Dazai slowly entered Chuuya, giving him time to adjust,

"Just fuck me already Dazai, I'm too tired for you to take your time." Chuuya snapped, on edge from Dazai's earlier teasing.

"As you wis-" a yawn cut off the end Dazai's sentence. Kissing the back of his neck, Dazai wrapped his arms around Chuuya, moving to grab his cock as he picked up the pace, angling his thrusts to hit Chuuya's prostate each time, making him moan and curse Dazai. His thrusts became erratic as he got close to his release,

"I've missed this, you feel so good around me Chuuya,"

"Dazai…" Chuuya moaned as he came, he turned his head to let Dazai kiss him. Dazai moaned into the kiss as he came.

Dazai sighed, "I love you chibi."

"Love you to." A kiss, "now let's rinse all this off, I don't think I can stay awake much longer."

Chuuya rinsed out the deep conditioner in Dazai's hair and they quickly washed each other before making their way to the bedroom.

"Find some pyjamas, whilst I get the hairdryer please?" a pause, "and no, you are not going to bed with wet hair, it's like sleeping with a wet dog"

Dazai answered by throwing a pair of pyjamas at Chuuya, as he pulled on the matching pair, before sitting on the edge of the bed. Chuuya turned the hairdryer on as high as it could go, it had taken him so long to get Dazai to let him fix his bird nest that he wanted to make sure he was awake to see the finished look. He turned the hairdryer off, admiring his work, Dazai's hair now shone like it was full of diamonds and the curls, well still looked like a mess, but it was an organised, sexy mess. Covering Dazai's eyes he led him over to the full-size mirror

"Ta-dah!"

"Wow, Chuuya-chan is truly gifted!" he moved his hands to touch "It's so soft and smells amazing," he turned to kiss Chuuya, pouring his gratitude into the kiss. "If I wasn't so tired, I'd fuck you again."

"I'll be your personal hairdresser for life if it gets me such a reward. Although the cute little noises you make are payment enough." He teased, Dazai blushed,

"Yeah the last hairdresser I went to banned me from returning" he muttered

"Well, that explains the state of your hair." He laughed, then yawned, "C'mon we have the rest of the weekend to fuck, I need sleep"

They crawled into bed, quickly falling asleep cwtched in each other's arms.

You can also find me on Twitter - Darke_Faerie


End file.
